Mulan and Shang 1 12
by Wills Lover
Summary: I need ideass for a sequal any one got any?


Mulans Prov:

I am living my presant life alone and when I was in the market she accedently bumped in to Shang. I said "Oh hi Shang it haas been a long time scienc we last saw

eachother." "hi Mulan. I wouldn't call 2 months is hardley a long time. I was wondering if we could talk privitly?????" "sure OK." Shang and I went to a nearby park with a

beautiful lake. Me and Shang sat down on the bench and Shang said "Mulan you know how a big storm is coming our way?????" "Yeah in 1 week." Shang got down on one

knee and said "Mulan will you marry me?" I said "YES SHANG I WILL."Shang stood up and held my hand tightly and we stood up together and Shang said "When should our

wedding be???" "Sometime soon and befor the snow storm." "OK how is in three days?" "OK. Then we can be together for the storm and you can comfert me if I get cold or

scared." Shang said "OK three days is soon we better get ready. I'll see you later?" "yes you will." I went home and blabed about the engagement and the date of the wedding.

The wedding day:

Mulans Prov:

I was standing in the brides room with Maid of honor and bridesmaids with me I was as nerviouse as heck. I would rather brave a thousand battles But I couldn't turn back

now. The wedding march begun to play and I walked down the asile and when I saw Shang standing at the altire she new she was ready for what she was about to do and

knew shang would comfert her when she is scared. The alter said the vows for Shang and he said "I do." and then he did the same for me and I said "I do." thene he said we

could kiss! Shang leand in and placed his lips upon mine and we kissed.

After the wedding:

Shangs Prov:

I was standing next to the women he loved with all his heart. Mulan looked up at me and said "Shang?" "I am right here" Mulan leaned back on her heels (She was wearing High

heels with her dress being long it all worked.) she almost fell on her back but I quickly stepped behind her and allowed her to lean on me as I kept my hands around her. We

went to the rehersal and we sat at our spot and I could see something was wrong with my beutiful wife. "Mulan are you OK????" "Yeah fine." I smiled and knew she would

never lie to me.

Mulans Prov:

We finished eating and next we knew we could dance. We heard a song called I am your angel and Shang and I danced I came to find he had 2 left feet. Shang held me close.

At the end of the night Shang and I took a carriage that the Emporer allowed us to use for the ride back to the house so we wouldn't have to ride our horses and Shang sat

by the window and I sat next to him. Shang said "Mulan?????????????" I looked over at him "Whats wrong??????" "Are you feeling OK???????" "Yeah why would ask me

that question now I would have told you earlier wouldn't I???" "Yeah you would have." we road the rest of the way in scilence.

Shangs Prov:

I saw that we were at our house and I stepped out of the carriage and then held out my hand and helped Mulan out of the carriage. Mulan and I went in the house and went to

our room. Mulan smiled and then went to the bathroom and changed into her PJs. I was done befor she was and I waited in bed for her and when she finnaly exited the

bathroom I stood up and went over to her and I said "here want some help?" "sure thanks." I put the wedding dress on the chair and we went to the bed I let her slide in to the

window and he lied down on the outside part of the bed.

Mulans Prov:

We lied down in our bed and I tried to go to sleep. Shang said "Can't sleep?" "yeah." Shang said "I could help you if you want." "How????????????????" "By simply doing this."

he gently covered my mouth and I melted right in his arm and we finally fell asleep. In the morning Shang was first and then he gently shook me and I woke up and said "good

morning." "good morning. How did you sleep?" "good. and you?" "I slept better with you." I stood up and went to change my outfit Shang put on his training outfit and I could

tell that is what he wanted to do.

Shangs Prov:

After breakfast I said "Mulan???" "Yes?" "do you want to practice Kung Fu?" "Sure." we went out to the garden and we did. She knocked me down and she knelt down next

to me and said "are you OK Shang??" "HMm??" I was now looking in her eyes. "Are You OK????" "Yeah." I helped her up and I said "Mulan how are you doing?" "good."

"Come on lets go in."

Mulans Prov:

Shang and I went inside and I shook. Shang put his hand on me and I could only smile. Shang said "Sweetie are you OK?????" "Yeah fine." I went to the kitchen to cook but

Shang stopped me. I turned around and gave him a confused look and Shang said "My Darling don't worry about cooking I really don't care on what we eat." I lookd at him

and said "So you wouldn't mind if I ordered rice pizza???" "No I don't mind." so I picked up the phone and called the pizzariea and then I sat next to Shang. I smiled at him.

Shang said "What are you smiling about?????" "Nothing." Shang and I pulled the blankets because it was begining to get alittle colder. then there was a knock on our door. So I

went and awnser it and got the pizza. I took it over to the kitchen and got 2 slices 1 for Shang and 1 for me. I took it in to the living room and said "here you go Shang" I sat

down and gve him a slice. Shang smiled at me and then we ate our first slice. "Here I'll get you another. if you want." "sure thanks."

Shangs Prov:

I went in to the kitchen and I got another slice for Mulan and me. When I returned I handed Mulan her plate. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. I turned to her and said "how

are you feeling??" "good why???" "no reson. I have to go to BATTLE." "OK." we finnished and put the plates away. When we went to our room I finished packing and Mulan

was fast asleep. I quitly crawled in next to her. At 5:30 I woke up and went to battle.

Mulans prov:

5 hours after Shang left I awoke I said "He didn't even wake me up." I went and packed my stuff and desscised myself as a man but I looked just like Ping so I put a really dark

spot of make up to make it look good. I went to the training camp and luckliy I was just in time for training but Shang came over to me and said "What is your name??" "Soa

Fang sir." Shang then left my sight. I sighed It was hard enough playing a boy again with your husband training you. Yao came over to me and quitly said "Mulan what are you

doing here.?" "I came to help Shang and it is Sao Fang Shang CAN NOT find out." "pretty boy is going to be really mad we have to tell him everything with the troops." "you

do?" "yes." Shang came over to us and I panicked. Shang said "Yao who is this???" I mouthed 'no don't' "It is soa fang." "TELL THE TRUTH!" I now said "OK OK It's Me

your wife." Shang looked at me with a questionable look and I whiped off the make up part and let down my hair and said "It is me." Shang said "Mulan. come with me." I

walked with him. I said "So your not mad?" "NO!" "I was this morning I thought you would have woken me." "I did try But you were out cold."

Shangs Prov:

Mulan and I went to our tent and I was relived to have her here with me. I finally said "Mulan darling?" "hmmmm???" "I got some paper work to do and as general I have to do

it I will come to bed soon I promise." I watched her fall asleep. and I pulled the covers over her and went to work

AFTER THE WAR:

Mulans prov:

We went home and it has been 8 mouths and I was pregnant that long I was scared but I HAD to tell Shang. "Shang I am with a child." I got it out. then we were living happily

with our 3 kids, Miley, Kattie, and Nulan. athough they did annoy me so much the were born together and I was screaming as if some had murded Shang. Shang and I are so

happy

AUTHORS NOTE  
So what do you think??????????????? any ideas 4 a sequal?


End file.
